Tears Left Unshed
by Ch3rryf1ava
Summary: A series of Zutara drabbles, my toss in some TophxAang also. Ranges from humor, to sorrow, to angst. Drabble 4: Don't get any dirty thoughts reading this! XD
1. Zutara remake

**A/N Alright…..I'm like, in the mood for drabbles, so here it is!**

**Warnings: Angst…..that's all**

**Inspired by the scene in "Naruto" when Sasuke leaves the village and Sakura begs him not to go….. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar! (this goes for all of my drabbles!)**

**-----------------**

"Where are you going?" Katara whispered out, noticing him pass her without a noise.

"…." He continued to walk away from the camp.

Katara turned around to face his slowly retreating form. "I remember the first day we met, when you joined our group….remember how many fights we got into?" She desperately said, hoping he would stop walking.

He stopped, but in a different reason than she'd expected.

"No…..I don't…." He said in a low voice.

Tree leaves rustled with the wind.

Katara bit her lip in order to stop the tears from flooding out, there was nothing worse than denial.

"Me and you…..would always get into arguments and fought on who was the better bender…..remember that?" Her voice cracked, tears now making their way down to her chin.

"No…..I don't…."

Katara's sorrow soon turned to anger. "You don't remember or you don't want to remember?"

"…" He stayed silent as he appeared to be looking at the ground, deep in thought.

After a while, he started walking further away once more.

"Please, don't go!" Her voice cracked with more tears. "I….never wanted to let anyone know this….." She looked up and saw he had stopped in his tracks. "But….I love you!" Katara poured out, letting the tears cascade rapidly down her tan cheeks. "I love you more than anything! I never wanted to show it…..but….I always have!"

Zuko sighed and turned around, "Even after all this time, you're still annoying…"

Katara tearfully looked up and her lip trembled. After she spilt out her emotions, he reacts like that? The reaction she was afraid of?

Finally, to a last resort, she cried out, "Fine! Then I'll scream so loud, everyone will wake up…." She got cut off by him turning around and slowly approaching her.

He stood in front of her and the two remained silent, never locking gazes once.

Finally, he moved. Gently, he cupped her chin with one hand and lifted her gaze up towards his. Then, out of the blue, he swiftly dived down and kissed her softly.

So caught up in the kiss, Katara didn't notice him bring up a hand to her neck.

"Katara…..thank you….." He swiftly poked a pressure point on her neck and she slowly closed her eyes, muttering one last word.

"Zuko…."

Katara slumped against his chest as she was knocked unconscious. He leaned her next to a tree and made sure it was where the others could find her.

He looked at her face one last time and saw glistening tear marks, her eyes still producing tears even after she's unconscious.

Sighing, he looked back forwards at the road ahead and walked on.

**A/N Well, hope that was a pretty good remake of the whole Sasuke, Sakura break up thing XD**

**R&R! **


	2. That's what they all say

**A/N No author's note today!**

**Warnings: Zutara, angst level (moderate), rated T just to be safe nothing really bad**

**----------------**

"No one cares….why should you?" He shot out at the waterbender.

Katara looked at his retreating form and walked over towards him. She caught him in a hug from behind and held on tight, as if he would fly away.

"Because, I want to…."

He scoffed and broke out of her grasp, "That's why they all say Katara….that's what they all say…."

**A/N Yes short…. : but it's a drabble wadda expect? No happy ending…..or any of them for that matter….**

**R&R!**


	3. Fire

**A/N Ok, this one won't have angst in it! X**

**-------------------**

The day started off normal, little bit of chores, teaching Aang how to waterbend, watching Toph yell at him, arguing with Zuko, oh yeah, everything was just peachy keen.

Evening soon set in and Aang was finished with waterbending practice and firebending practice, all that was left was earthbending.

"Let's go twinkle toes!" Toph yelled, dragging poor Aang by his shirt collar.

"I'm going to go find us some food ok? Be careful Katara."

I rolled my eyes, "I will oh dear brother of mine, I just wish you'll be more careful." I placed a hand on his shoulder.

Sokka scowled, "I was!"

"Right, getting stuck in another small sinkhole was a great way to 'be careful'" I created air quotes.

Behind me, I heard a small snicker from our newest member, Zuko.

Sokka stomped away furious and partly embarrassed.

This was the part of the day that me and Zuko were alone, together.

"Well, I'll go and get some wood and you could help me start the...fire." I trailed off at fire, frightening images flashed in my mind.

Noticing my blank stare, Zuko shot out, "What?"

I blinked and glared back, "Nothing!" Cursing him under my breath, I stormed off into the forest.

--------------

Once I came back, there Zuko was, sitting with his back against a tree and lighting a small flame onto a stick.

"Finally, I thought you ended up like your brother."

"Shut up." I dumped the fire wood into the fire pit and clapped my hands clean.

Zuko immediately shot out a flame and the fire crackled to life, shocking me a little.

"Hey!" I turned around and face him, trying to control my shaking.

"You almost hit me!"

"So?"

"So? I could've gotten hurt!"

"What's your problem anyway?"

"What?" I asked.

"What's your problem with fire anyways? You treat it like the plague." He responded coolly.

I remained speechless and again, the frightening images played themselves in my mind, horrid image after horrid image.

As if to tease me, Zuko lit another flame and shot it on the ground next to me.

I screamed and fell to the opposite side, staring at the scorched ground.

He stood up and lit another flame, a smirk at his face. Again, Zuko shot it on the ground behind me.

I screamed once more, wishing he would stop. Tears freely poured down my face and I trembled all over, gasping for breath while I was crying.

He lit another one shot it at the same place next to me.

"Stop it!" I cried out, fresh tears pouring out of my eyes. "Just stop it, it's not funny!"

Zuko stopped in front of me and kneeled down, so that he was eye level with me.

"Why are you so scared anyways? Whatever happened to 'brave' Katara?"

I lifted my eyes from my tear soaked hands, but not enough so that I was facing him.

The horrid images flashed, each being more frightening than the next. Finally, I looked at my hands, the ones that were burned while Aang was firebending with Jeong Jeong.

The smell of burning grass and weeds came up to my nose and the images of the raid on the South Pole played in my mind, 11 years ago.

"I don't want to...talk about...it." I sniffed and wiped my eyes.

"Well, it's obvious that you're traumatized by fire." Zuko helped me to my feet.

"Am...n...not." I sniffed once more.

"Admit it, you were trembling all over, not to mention crying when I made the fire."

"You shouldn't...h...have...done that...y...you...know," suddenly rage filled up inside me, "what good is fire anyways? All it does is kill and destroy! Nothing helpful!"

Expecting Zuko to "blow up" I closed my eyes.

"Fire is helpful, it helps nature even it out with the cold and helps us to keep warm."

He said in an understanding voice, a voice that I've never heard from.

"It doesn't warm, it only burns...how can it warm?"

"Like this."

With that, he kissed me full on the lips, his hands moving towards the back on my head and around my waist.

Indeed...

Fire really does warm...and boy did it feel good...

**A/N BWAHAHAH! Hope you all enjoyed that one! **

**R&R!**


	4. Say 'Ahh'

**A/N Ok one drabble and it's a humorous one...sort of. **

**Rated T (13+) for a bit of suggestive stuff. (Not too bad, but just to be on the safe side. XD)**

"Hmmm...aahhh...hn..." Katara gagged, whimpering.

Zuko sighed, with a red tinge on his cheeks. "Just one more...Katara... one more..."

Katara whimpered once more, "Ughhh, no m...more...please Zuko...I can't take it..." Sweat lined her stomach and back, some sweat soaking her breast binding. "It tastes weird and..."

"No more whining, just take it, just once more, yes...once more would be enough..." Zuko sighed, trying to get Katara to open her mouth.

"No...no...just get it away from me! Leave me alone!" Katara brought the cloth blanket to her and hugged it, covering her chest.

Zuko now losing his temper grabbed the back of her neck and shouted, "The medic said two spoonfuls of medicine, not take it you little peasant!!"

"Aah! No leave me alone!"

**A/N BWHAHAHAHA got cha there huh? **

**XD**

**R&R!**


End file.
